This invention relates generally to accessories for recreational vehicles and particularly to an outside faucet assembly for a recreational vehicle.
Various types of vehicles are used and sold for recreational purposes and commercial purposes. When referred to herein, recreational vehicles or commercial vehicles shall refer to motor homes, travel trailers, campers and the like, as well as water craft, such as pleasure boats and pontoons. For example, a typical recreational vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,002, which is a motor driven style motor home having an interior living area defined by outer walls, including side walls along both sides. Recreational vehicles (RV""s) and marine craft carry a supply of fresh water for the convenience of the vehicle occupants while using the vehicle. In addition to internal uses, the user may also require fresh water outside the vehicle for such activities as washing or rinsing the vehicle exterior or washing or rinsing bicycles, scooters or trailered off-road vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV""s) or motorcycles and the like. Depending on the activity being engaged in, the user himself or herself may want to wash his or her hands or rinse off gear, apparel, tools or equipment before re-entering the vehicle. In addition, trailered boats and watercraft benefit from a fresh water rinse after use.
Typically the user must locate a source of fresh water which often requires that the user drive or trailer the equipment or accessory to a location providing fresh water. In addition to being inconvenient, this allows dirt, foreign matter, or contaminants to dry or otherwise set on the items leaving undesirable deposits that become harder to remove at a later time. This can be particularly troublesome when exposure to salt water or corrosive materials is involved or where immediate fresh water flushing of the accessory after use is recommended.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that allows the user convenient access to the on-board fresh water supply while outside the vehicle.
The present invention provides a faucet assembly that includes a housing having an inlet fitting on the housing exterior that is connectable to a fluid source. An outlet fitting is mounted inside the housing. A valve attached to the outlet fitting controls fluid flow. In a preferred embodiment, the valve can be a quick connect coupling. The apparatus includes a hose connectable to the valve at one end and having a spray nozzle at the other end. In one embodiment of the invention, the housing has sufficient interior space to provide a compartment to store the hose and nozzle. A cover is provided to close the compartment when not in use.
The apparatus can be used with a recreational vehicle to provide an outside water faucet. In such installations, the housing can be mounted in an aperture in a side wall of the vehicle. Preferably, the housing includes a flange at the exterior end. The flange includes a plurality of mounting holes to mount the housing to the vehicle side wall.